


Bring Me to Life

by Danaeka



Series: Death Can't Be My Release [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, F/M, Immortal Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: He felt like the worst human being in the planet that, thanks to him, were going to live past this very moment, were going to greet April 2nd with a sleepy and grumpy gaze.Because they didn't know better.Because no one other than them knew…Five had shot Vanya.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Series: Death Can't Be My Release [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866841
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: fiveya week (round 2)





	Bring Me to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I almost didn't make it! But here it is! This is:
> 
> Day 5: Guilt

Five was stuck.

He was broken.

In his years as assassin he had killed many people, some of them were not even old enough to be classified as adults, yet none of that caused him any major emotional damage... Yet this…

His nostrils always hated the smell of gunpowder, that horrible, dark, heavy and musky scent of death in one tiny particle, he also found it silly how guns traded to fume after being shot, how hot the barrel got and, the small clicking noise of the bullet's case hitting the ground.

It brought back memories. Happy ones sometimes since that was a time he had food, water, a roof, a bed, and his notebooks with equations. That was an easier time than now, right now he felt like the worst human being in the planet that, thanks to him, were going to live past this very moment, were going to greet April 2nd with a sleepy and grumpy gaze.

Because they didn't know better.

Because no one other than them knew…

Five had shot Vanya.

* * *

"Staring at her picture won't do anything…" Ben whispered while sitting down next to him. Ever since Klaus was sober he was able to walk on and about the house as he pleased.

"... This isn't fair Ben…" Five said while drinking from his cup. "She wasn't aware of how dangerous she was… And I…" Ben pulled him to his chest, rubbing his back while he cried, for the first time since Vanya had died and her body had been buried Five cried.

"She didn't know any better!" His fist slammed the table, shattering his cup and getting some of the pieces in his hand. "Shit!"

His brother started rocking back and forth, rubbing his back with his palms, whispering reassuring nonsense to his ears. Ben was never the feeling type as a kid, ironically, he would avoid even being around people who demonstrated their feelings because they disgusted him.

Vanya was always a safe ground for Ben, she was mostly quiet, monotonous, not talkative. They would be able to read in peace and silent while waiting for evyone else to finish their work. She would recommend him books, play him songs, read to him… All those little things she did… And yet his last words to her were about how she didn't belong with them. Back then Ben didn't mean them as an insult, he meant how her pure, innocent soul didn't belong with killers like them.

Just in his death bed did he realize how stupid that was.

"She's okay… She's fine now Five, she's resting…"

He couldn't even bring herself to be mad at Vanya anymore, she had done what she had to do to release pressure. The book proved to be useful doing so. If he was honest, he never read it… (Blame Klaus for being a cheap shit and not buying it)

"Five?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you loan me… Her book? I never… I never actually read it" He chuckled dryly, both of them knew it wasn't an actual laugh.

"No, that's my book, ask Diego.".

* * *

The only time he felt this useless was his first failure saving a civilian. Diego had seen him get run over by a car and had to stop in the middle of the fight just to vomit, because Diego Hargreeves had killed many people at that young age, but this one was the one that haunted him to this day.

Yet this one immediately suppassed that one and he thought about it for a long, long time. The way her body hit the floor, how the broken bone has sounded… That was the most horrible experience in his whole goddamn life.

His little sister Vanya… Who had tried in every way to release what she was feeling, what she was grounded by, she tried every excuse in the book, literally. She had allowed him to scream at her over the phone, him knocking on her door for hours just to be yelled at again when she didn't answer.

His little sister Vanya who had treated his wounds as a kid, donated her blood to him (since their blood matche, unlike the rest of the siblings) just to get him to breath on his own again… And they killed her. For something they caused. The blame was their own and-

"Hey there…" Klaus greeted, getting close to Diego, sitting by his side before extending him a herbal tea.

"Hey Klaus…" He greeted back while grabbing the cup from his hands and nearing it to his lips. "What's this?"

"Oh, it's a tea that use to help with my headaches and my withdrawals, if it helped with that it'll help you." He then quickly added, "just don't ask what's in it, it's better if you just… Don't"

Klaus had it rough too. He had hoped Vanya would come to haunt him, she was dead after all, why wasn't she here? With Ben? With him? Her twin?

Of course he understood her desire to stay away, they killed her and, unlike Eudora's killers who, one was dead and the other one had turned himself in, they wouldn't kill Five for just doing what he thought was the correct thing for the whole universe. If what the old man said was true, Vanya's powers made such a disaster that for decades nothing grew on the surface.

And yet Klaus couldn't help but wonder, what if her had gotten her out of her cell? What might've happened then? Would she be here? Would she be fine? Would they be drinking tea together because withdrawal sucks?

He would never have that answer because they had killed her. He did that many years ago, when he said he wished she wasn't his twin…

This time it has been physically.

"Vanya… Do you think she suffered?" Klaus asked softly.

"She probably just felt a burnt like pain for about a second and then nothing, death by a gunshot is like that you know?"

"How would you know?"

"Well, for one, I shot many people and they don't scream, don't spasm, they just fall." Diego whispered.

"Same with her…"

* * *

Luther's knuckles never bleed, yet this time the punching bag has whole that dripped with his blood, sand that stuck to his wounds that would surely be infected later on tonight, but he didn't care.

Vanya was dead, Vanya was dead because of him, Vanya was dead because he locked her in a cellar and proceeded to treat her like a bomb when she wasnt even in danger of ending the world back then. All she needed was a hug and a shoulder to cry on, that was all she needed… And he took it from her the moment she trusted him again.

"Luther?"

Looking to the door he saw Allison

"Hi," she unwrapped his fists.

"Hey, you okay? I bought a kit just in case." The curly haired woman lifted her arm to show the first aid kit.

While bandaging Luther's hands she noticed how shitty she felt.. She thought about how she would feel if anyone did that to Claire… As a kid Allison was never the motherly type, she would poke the bear in the side with a stick. Allison was the type of teen who enjoyed rubbing someone else's mistakes all over their face, she had enjoyed rubbing Vanya's 'ordinarity' all over her. Reminding her how useless she was. How stupid and utterle useless she was to her father and to them. She remembered the lawsuit she placed on their dear sister when she published her book and how happy she felt when Vanya was forced to pay 35% of her earnings to Allison.

Oh how she hated herself.

"I locked her up…"

"I placed a lawsuit on her… Bribed the judge to win."

"We're shitty people…"

* * *

It had officially been four years, it was Vanya's death anniversary. They were all gathered around ther tomb, taking turns to tell her about their lives. Even Claire was there.

"You knew her?"

They all turned back to look at the woman who spoke. She was small, about the same body size Vanya had, yet her hair was not brown, it was black, and her eyes were not brown, they were blue, she sported a pixie cut… her clothing was also weird. She was wearing some beige colored pants, a white dress shirt with a coppery brown trench coat. She also carried a distinctive violin case.

Yet at first glance they all thought it was Vanya.

"Yeah… She was our… Our sister." Five answered.

"Sister? This woman's papers said 'no living family'" she smirked at them.

"No… What?!" Five got close enough to the woman's face, almost at her throat (with killing intentions they all recognized all too well). She just glanced up, unamused.

"No living family" she said again. 'Look. My dad works here, he said this grave here," the female pointed at the ground, thumb pointing at her, "has a woman who once wrote a book that caused her whole family to hate her, she was then mysteriously killed and all charges dropped because the killers have influence."

The whole time she was telling the story she looked almost amazed by the story, her voice held certain black humor to it. One that Allison recognized almost immediately.

"What's your name?" Five asked, almost reading her mind.

"Jane Doe" as they were about to question her. It started pouring. "Oh damn, I gotta run. Violins can't get wet. Hope you make amends." As she was walking off. Five decided to do something very, very stupid."

"Vanya!" He called after a moment.

… The woman turned involuntarily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx 4 reading!


End file.
